


D is for Devilnom

by Barrel2s1cool



Series: ABCS Of Transformation [4]
Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Inspired by Youtube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 03:49:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16925916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool





	D is for Devilnom

There was silence, almost..

"YOU TRIED TO KILL THEM!"

"Oh hey A-" Blood splatted on the wall, as a demon fell to the ground, dead. "AMON WHAT THE HELL!" "IT'S NOT AMON! IT'S DEVILMAN!"

Blood was splattered on the wall, floor and ceiling as Devilman torn into the demons with ease, leaving one surviving and cornered, the Devilman smirk, it seem easy for him. Or is it.

Devilman walk toward the demon who is cowering in fear and terror, "A-Amon, p-please don't kill m-m-me." but Devilman growled, "FOR THE LAST TIME, IT'S **DEVILMAN!** " as he torn the demon in pieces.

Crushing the organ underneath his foot, Devilman saw someone behind the glass, staring in shock, "Was it a witness?" but he recognized that face, "Akari Nakamura." the same one who went missing since she look scared. Was it his demonic state.

Devilman approach the glass, unaware that Akari is not alone, due to a strange slime, however when Devilman manage to break the glass with his fist so that he can get closer to her. However the goo is released, however instead going to Akari, it went to Devilman.

"What the hell is this stuff?!" Devilman ask/yell in confusion as the goo travel to his legs to his arms and chest, coating the area of his body in the black goo when Akari said, "S-smybiote.."

Devilman let out a scream for Ryo when the symbiote begin to fuse with him, Akari was horrified, she mutter out, "A-Akira. What the hell did you become?"

"We..." "ARE" " **DEVILNOM!** "

Then violently the symbiote bonded Devilman busted out of the building. Leaving her alone... for now.


End file.
